


Shifts in Velocity [Podfic]

by Thesherlockholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Hospitalization, M/M, Past Drug Use, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, ambiguous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Thesherlockholmes
Summary: A podfic of Sincerely Chaos' "Shifts in Velocity":The pills are round, cream colored and have letters and numbers imprinted on one side.He prefers to think of them as 3,5-diamino-6-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)-as-triazine, because it's all just chemistry and chemistry is never personal, not the way psychotropic drugs are.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Shifts in Velocity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifts in Velocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674323) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



Download MP3 here: http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ork6n0bwl1/shiftsinvelocity.mp3

[](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ork6n0bwl1/shiftsinvelocity.mp3)

or here (I really don't know how to do this): 

[](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ork6n0bwl1/shiftsinvelocity.mp3) http://kiwi6.com/file/ork6n0bwl1


End file.
